


broken family

by chillingadventuresof



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Family Issues, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillingadventuresof/pseuds/chillingadventuresof
Summary: Carlos didn't handle his dad and sister fight so Reggie came to help, getting involved to the point where his mind clouted with the memory of his family.
Relationships: Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Carlos Molina & Reggie
Kudos: 82





	broken family

The whispering yells were the ones that announced that Julie and Ray were fighting and Carlos hated when that happened. 

He sighed, jumping on his bed without watching twice. The misery of the failure at being the perfect family tauting his eyes to crystallize. 

The black haired guy, that watched how the little kid dragged his feet to his room as soon as the fight had began, was now inside his room contemplating the sensation of having been there. 

How much he wanted to caress the hair of the boy that was the closest to a younger brother that he could have at that moment but couldn't because being a phantom was not something you could change instantly. 

Using the trick that his friends have taught him to do, the teen didn't move his eyes from Carlos. So he started playing, in hopes that the melody coming from the bass would blurry what was bumming out the kid. 

Unwrapping himself off the sheets, his head tilted while inspecting the room and falling on the chair where a cushion looked as if someone was sitting on there. 

His eyes shone letting the beat take him away from the scenario where he was not happy, he allowed himself to remove the guilt of what he could do to stop them but he isn't doing because this wasn't his fault. There were some battles that his family was going to have to go through without him. 

Steps were heard coming to the room, Julie entered through the door and sighed announcing that dinner was ready. Her eyes squinted where Reggie was sitting, his usual smile marked with nostalgia which made his eyes fall at the floor as instantly as they focused on Julie. 

Once she was out of the room and heading downstairs, Carlos got up following her sister's steps and before he was out completely, he stopped to give a glance at the chair. 

“Thank you for that.” And with that, he left. 

Now it was Reggie the one sobbing at the memories of his own broken family. He knew how the Molina family wasn't close to his family but understood the pain in Carlos because he recognized how hurtful is to watch the people that is supposed to have each other's backs fight as if the last thing they want is to be around the other. 

Alex came into the room mumbling about how he has been looking for him for a long time, stopping at his tracks when he watched his best friend crying. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Reggie tried to talk but the lump in his throat didn't let him, that's when he felt the blonde's hand tracing his back with fear of breaking him. 

Once he gathered the strenght to face his friend, he hugged him. ”It's alright. We should head back to the studio."

And they did, because he realized there was no use in wailing over the family that he wanted. He had found the family he needed waiting for him in the studio.

**Author's Note:**

> TUMBLR/ ghosttoaster


End file.
